I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertically oriented wall mounted adjustable exercise device. The device permits a person to exercise against a resistance force supplied by springs, elastic straps, weights, and the like by applying a pulling force to a handle whose height is selectively adjustable.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Compact wall mounted exercise devices employing ropes and pulleys are well known to those skilled in the art. Such systems are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 763,475, which employs a resistance such as a coiled spring. By exerting a force against a handle, the user exercises against the known resistance. Devices of this type generally do not permit easy substitution of resistance elements having different spring rates. In addition, the height of the handle changes according to the direction of the force exerted by the user, so that it is difficult to exert an exercising force at a constant desired angle.
Exercising devices were designed to overcome these difficulties with the prior art. These devices typically employ a load, such as a weight, a flexible element such as a rope or cable attached to the weight, a number of pulleys over which the rope or cable runs and a grip or handle at the free end of the cable. When a pulling force in any direction is exerted on the grip, the force exerted on the free end of the cable is transformed into a vertical lifting force, which is applied to the resistance load. Such devices permit adjustment of the height of the grip to suit the exercise to be performed. Devices of this type, however, suffer from the drawback that the free length of the cable projecting from the device varies as a function of the height to which the pulley is adjusted. This undesirably requires a much larger exercise area than would otherwise be necessary.
Some weight lifting exercising devices, permit the user to eliminate the undesirable cable slack caused by adjusting the height of the grip. Such a device is shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,903. This device requires that a separate adjustment be made in an adjustment pulley to take up unnecessary slack in the cable. This requires two height adjustable pulleys which increases the size, expense and complexity of the device and makes it less convenient to use.
A significant need therefore exists for a compact wall mounted height adjustable exercise device which is adapted for flexible uses and resistance loads, is easy to use, and requires a minimum of adjustment.